


Fancy

by Chiru_Less



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Keiji Akaashi podía decir que, en algún momento de la noche, realmente se había sentido molesto, enojado, indignado. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento parecía haberse transformado en algo...productivo. BokuAka explícito.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28





	Fancy

**Eso surgió producto de los kinks en twitter. Esa red social es del diablo, sí señor.**

**Bien...es la primera vez que escribo una cosa como ésta, espero les agrade xD**

**HQ! y todos sus personajes le pertenecen, desgraciadamente, a Furudate. Sólo escribo por diversión.**

**Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje soez, un poco de maltrato. No es angst, quédense tranquilas.**

* * *

Mientras lo único que se oía en aquel espacio demasiado reducido era el traqueteo del elevador ascendiendo hasta el séptimo piso, Keiji Akaashi fue incapaz de desviar la mirada del suelo de loza contando los segundos que demoraba aquel maldito trasto en llegar a su departamento. Al departamento que compartía con Bokuto, quien se hallaba detrás suyo dentro de la caja metálica, atrapado.

Atrapado era una forma dulce de decirlo, porque Akaashi no necesitaba verlo para saber que el otro estaba literalmente adosado a la pared espejada del elevador intentando alejarse lo más posible de él, faena asombrosa considerando que el elevador tenía un diámetro promedio de dos metros, si es que eso no era exagerarlo. Cuando la pantalla electrónica marcó el quinto piso, Akaashi resopló ruidosamente, desviando su mirada hacia el reloj de pulsera.

Las 2:06 AM.

Inspiró aire bruscamente pese a que que ya habían traspasado las 2 de la madrugada cuando finalmente había podido atinarle a la llave de la puerta principal porque no dejaba de generarle un sentimiento negativo de indignación que sabía perfectamente Bokuto podía incluso percibir alejado de su cuerpo. Finalmente, el elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado y una fracción de segundo posterior al último sacudón, Akaashi abrió ambas puertas del mismo casi azotando la reja metálica; chasqueó la lengua cuando, otra vez, le costó encontrar y embocar la llave correcta en la cerradura. Cuando Bokuto presionó la luz de emergencia de aquel piso y pudo finalmente encontrar el orificio y girar la maldita llave, abrió la puerta incluso antes de que Bokuto siquiera diese un paso en su dirección, resoplando otra vez.

Bolso, chaqueta y chaleco volaron hacia el sofá casi junto con sus lentes; los zapatos corrieron la misma suerte, abandonados en la entrada del lugar sin siquiera un vistazo.

— Akaashi…

— No digas nada.

Bokuto había hablado en un tono de voz bajo impropio de él cuando lo oyó desde la cocina cerrando la puerta despacio, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando le contestó en forma cortante y áspera elevando demasiado la voz, sintió un poco de culpa, y la frase "no es del todo su culpa" se filtró en su cerebro enfurecido.

Claro que no había sido su culpa que la bendita reunión que había planificado hacía unas semanas con Kuroo y Kozume se extendiera más de la cuenta; hacía meses que los amigos no se veían y, pese a que sabía que aquello iba a terminar pasada la medianoche, Akaashi había accedido a asistir igual porque pensó, en algún rincón fantasioso y esperanzado de su mente, que Kozume iba a poner un alto a aquello dentro de su propio territorio.

Pero claro, no había sido así, porque a diferencia suya, ninguno de los otros tres trabajaba los fines de semana, menos un domingo a la mañana. ¿Quién se iba a preocupar porque él fuese el único que debía madrugar al otro día? Él mismo, y había cedido hasta que su mal humor se había hecho notar al punto de que incluso Bokuto se había percatado de aquello.

Le había dicho que se quedara, que no hacía falta que lo acompañara de nuevo, pero había insistido. Akaashi estaba actuando de manera irracional mientras se preparaba una taza de café, sopesando la posibilidad de no dormir aquella noche y terminar a tiempo la entrega parcial a la mañana siguiente para poder dormir un rato después; mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesada oía a Bokuto acomodando algunas cosas aquí y allá en el living, el sentimiento de culpa invadiéndolo un poco más.

Era la primera vez que guardaba silencio por tanto tiempo con Bokuto, sabiendo que si abría la boca iba a ser para cagarla y arrepentirse todavía más después. Tenía sueño, estaba molesto y preocupado por su trabajo…¿por qué carajo no se había ido antes del departamento de aquellos dos si iba a terminar de tan mal humor?

— Akaashi, ah…¿no vas a dormir? Ya encendí el calefactor.

La voz lastimera de Bokuto se filtró por la puerta de la cocina exactamente en el mismo instante en el que a Akaashi se le resbalaba el filtro de la cafetera de las manos, mojándose todavía más de lo que ya estaba sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes esto en remojo? No puedo estar cambiando los filtros todas las semanas. Y apaga esa cosa, hace calor.

Maldita sea, ¿es que no podía calmarse _un poco_?

— Es que habías puesto otro hoy, por eso lo dejé en…¿el café no te quitará el sueño, Akaashi?

— Ah, mira. Qué genio eres, no me había dado cuenta.

Pese a que el silencio se extendió entre ellos luego de que hubiese soltado aquel latigazo sin justificativo alguno, no se sintió incómodo con el mutismo de Bokuto; mientras su mal humor seguía escalando culpa suya y de nadie más, resopló y volteó para ver si Bokuto seguía allí. Efectivamente, no se había retirado luego de que le había ladrado de aquella manera como cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio lo hubiese hecho. O Bokuto no captaba su estado emocional violentamente inestable, o no le importaba.

O sí le importaba, porque en su rostro se dibujaba todo menos un sentimiento negativo. Su semblante parecía más sorprendido, como el de un niño que acaba de descubrir un tesoro interesante; sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña que confundió momentáneamente a Akaashi, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño.

La cafetera comenzó con sus característicos estertores mientras otro sonido para nada pacífico se dejaba oír más allá de la cocina y del living. Akaashi entrecerró los ojos, intuyendo de dónde surgía.

— ¿A cuánto has puesto el calefactor?

El silencio de Bokuto en esa ocasión si había sido incómodo; chasqueando la lengua abandonó la mesada y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la habitación, esquivando a Bokuto quien no tardó en seguirlo. Efectivamente, el termostato marcaba más de 30ºC; hacía bastante que no encendían aquel aparato adosado en la pared de la habitación y el sonido del metal expandiéndose y contrayéndose ante el calor infernal de las llamas en esos momentos podía considerarse hasta siniestro; Akaashi descendió la perilla hasta el número 26, que aún seguía siendo bastante para el espacio reducido que representaba el cuarto.

— Lo siento, quería que se calentara rápido.

— Podrías haber quemado el termostato, ¿una sola cosa podrías hacer bien? No contestes.

Akaashi volvió a abrir la boca al segundo siguiente para disculparse por haber sido tan grosero. Sabía que Bokuto obraba de buena fe, pero esa noche todo lo que surgía de sus labios no hacía más que lastimar al otro...sin embargo, el resoplido y la risa despreocupada del otro lo descolocaron. Akaashi volteó el rostro hacia Bokuto, apoyado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Lejos de parecer compungido o fastidiado con sus palabras, parecía incluso divertido, la sonrisa adornando su rostro y la alegría llegando a sus ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Qué?

— No te conocía esa faceta tan...eh…¿agresiva?

— Lo siento, no quise decir que eras un inútil, es que…

De nuevo, Bokuto estalló ahora en carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de Akaashi, quien ya había vuelto a meter la pata al llamarlo directamente así. Por supuesto, aquella reacción anormal en su pareja despertó otra vez sus ínfulas vengativas. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz en un acto impulsivo.

— No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia.— Bokuto se acercó a él a paso lento e intentó acomodar un mechón negro detrás de la oreja de Akaashi, pero éste esquivó el movimiento de su mano ladeando la cabeza.— No me toques, te estoy hablando.

Bokuto siguió avanzando desoyendo el tono contrariado de su voz y Akaashi tuvo que retroceder para no colisionar con él; chistó cuando se golpeó el costado de la pierna con un mueble, trastabillando y terminando por apoyarse en la pared.

— De verdad, aléjate. No estoy de humor.— Akaashi intentó hablar en el tono más condescendiente que pudo, pero Bokuto simplemente parecía no prestar atención a sus advertencias.— Apártate, Bokuto.

— Uf, realmente estás molesto, eh.

Pese al bufido que Bokuto había soltado cuando Akaashi había intentado esquivarlo sin utilizar el honorífico que empleaba habitualmente con él, en su semblante seguía dibujada aquella sonrisa que no hacía más que expandirse por su rostro. Molesto, Akaashi retiró la cara hacia un lado cuando Bokuto intentó besarlo, sus labios desviándose entonces por su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

— ¿Sabes? No lamento ni un poco haberte molestado. Me gusta que te pongas así.— susurró el mayor contra su oído en un tono ansioso que hizo jadear a Akaashi, consternado.

— ¿Te gusta verme furioso, es eso? Porque lo has conseguido, estúpido.

Akaashi percibió un gruñido aprobatorio surgiendo de la garganta de Bokuto y en ese momento, intentó empujarlo con ambas manos fingiendo mayor enojo, sin mucho éxito; en realidad, Akaashi estaba tanteando el terreno ante la reacción extraña que Bokuto estaba teniendo y se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente _le agradaba_ que lo maltratase. Aquella deducción, en la situación que venía arrastrando tendría que haberlo hecho estallar en ira, pero no fue así. Asombrosamente, sus niveles de furia estaban descendiendo mientras otro sentimiento más complejo y ambiguo asomaba a su mente, nuevo en su especie.

¿Bokuto acababa de desarrollar un fetiche con que él lo maltratase? ¿En serio?

Cuando la conclusión terminó de figurarse en su cerebro luego de percibir la erección que ya tenía Bokuto sólo con aquellos simples agravios no pudo evitar sonrojarse lejos de la mirada ajena, apenado. Akaashi se había considerado siempre una persona bastante reservada y bien educada, nunca le había faltado el respeto a nadie que él recordase…¿sería por eso que Bokuto había reaccionado de aquella manera tan favorable a una situación que en otras circunstancias lo habrían deprimido? Que recordara, nunca lo había denigrado ni ofendido en palabras o siquiera en pensamientos, ¿había sido el alcohol que habían ingerido aquella noche en casa de Kuroo y Kozume? No estaba del todo seguro, pero ninguno de los dos había bebido _tanto_ como para que les nublara el juicio de esa manera...

— Siempre haces la vista gorda a todo lo malo que hago, Akaashi. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.— susurró el otro contra su oído, aplastándolo un poco más contra la pared.

— Deberías estar agradecido que te aguanto.

— Realmente lo estoy.

Mientras Akaashi se avergonzaba cada vez más por las tonterías que estaba soltando, Bokuto parecía perder paulatinamente los pocos frenos inhibitorios que tenía con él; buscó sus labios de forma ansiosa, capturandolos en un beso necesitado. Akaashi fue un poco más allá, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras ambos comenzaban a deshacerse de la ropa ajena con movimientos bruscos y rudos.

— No, no lo estás. Debería dejarte a ver cómo te las arreglas sin mi.

— Moriría sin ti, Akaashi.

— No digas idioteces.

— ¡Es la verdad!

— Bien.

Conteniendo la respiración y pensando que aquel acting iba demasiado lejos, Akaashi empujó más firmemente a Bokuto, separándolo de él; éste no parecía consternado por su actitud, pero sí algo confundido por el repentino alejamiento. En ese momento, Akaashi volvió a acomodar sus gafas y observó a Bokuto con aires de superioridad que no sabía podía fingir tan fácilmente, cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces suplícame que no me vaya sino quieres que lo haga en éste mismo instante.

Claro que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos; Bokuto jadeó al oírlo y al segundo siguiente, se estaba _arrodillando_ delante suyo. Con el bochorno a flor de piel, Akaashi abrió la boca para decirle que aquello no era necesario y estaba a punto de descruzar los brazos cuando Bokuto se le adelantó, aferrándose al borde de sus pantalones desabrochados.

— Akaashi, por favor, te lo suplico...pídeme lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes. Haré lo que sea.

— Levántate, ridículo.

Y así lo hizo. ¿Aquello también era una fantasía de sumisión? Como Akaashi no sabía bien cómo proceder a continuación, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente; como se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, empujó a Bokuto hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas chocó contra el reborde de la cama y, con un último impulso, Akaashi logró derribarlo sobre el colchón y antes de perder el poco valor que tenía en aquella situación, lo montó a horcajadas, presionando el torso de Bokuto sobre la cama permitiéndole incorporarse apenas sobre sus codos.

— Akaashi, yo te amo…

— ¿Y te parece que eso es suficiente? Ésta vez me has sacado de quicio.— todavía preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, Akaashi sujetó firmemente la quijada de Bokuto, apenas sacudiéndolo.— Siempre tan irresponsable, tan desobediente.

— Merezco un castigo.

— Uno muy fuerte, pero no tengo deseos de gastar energías en ti.

— Pero...

— Cierra la boca.— la mano de Akaashi presionó aún más el rostro de Bokuto, sus dedos hundiéndose en su piel en el momento en el que notó que iba a interrumpirlo.— Ni se te ocurra volver a interrumpirme, ¿está claro?

— Muy claro.

— Bien.

Bien…¿ _qué_?

Luego de soltar aquello, Akaashi se quedó literalmente en blanco, el enojo inicial muy lejos y la excitación demasiado cerca como para ignorarla. Sin embargo, si procuraba seguir con aquel juego…¿Qué debía hacer a continuación, _golpearlo_ acaso? No podía hacer eso, era ir demasiado lejos incluso para Bokuto.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar en forma lenta y angustiante en la mente atribulada de Akaashi hasta que Bokuto pareció intuir la encrucijada con la que el otro se había encontrado.

— ¿Puedo decir algo?.— preguntó con fingida timidez mientras se levantaba un poco más con los codos.

— Claro...digo, más vale que sea importante.— Akaashi sentía el calor ascendiendo en su rostro al tiempo que una leve se asomaba de los labios de Bokuto para luego desaparecer, aparentemente inmerso en su "personaje".

— Lo es...déjame compensarte. Permíteme retribuirte todo lo que me das, por favor.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

De repente, Akaashi perdió el equilibrio cuando Bokuto lo volteó bruscamente quedando ahora sobre el colchón, el mayor sobre él y entre sus piernas; había sido un sólo segundo en el que había bajado la guardia y Bokuto lo había aprovechado al máximo, invirtiendo posiciones y al parecer, roles. Akaashi frunció el ceño, un tanto frustrado...ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquello, le había encontrado el gusto…

— Déjame amarte, Akaashi.

El aludido no agregó nada más luego de aquella frase pronunciada con voz ronca, la intensidad contenida en las palabras; se limitó a arquear la espalda cuando los labios, la lengua y los dientes hambrientos de Bokuto se alimentaron de cada centímetro de piel que podían explorar en su torso, descendiendo lentamente. Se aferró a las frazadas con manos temblorosas cuando Bokuto se deshizo rudamente de sus pantalones, de su ropa interior; un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios seguido de varios gemidos que de forma inevitable surgían de su garganta cuando Bokuto se hizo cargo de su anhelante necesidad, devorando aquello que le ofrecía sin resistencia alguna.

Pronto, la incomodidad y el ardor de una invasión en su interior se hicieron presentes; Akaashi separó aún más las piernas aunque no era necesario, el torso de Bokuto haciendo el trabajo por él mientras sus dedos se introducían en su cuerpo, uno a uno sin que su boca dejara de atenderlo en ningún momento.

Finalmente, cuando Akaashi creyó no iba a poder resistir mucho más aquella deseosa tortura, Bokuto se puso realmente serio. Sus dedos abandonaron su interior, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, buscando sus labios nuevamente; un quejido mezcla de fastidio y satisfacción surgió de los labios de Akaashi para perderse sobre los de Bokuto cuando la intromisión en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar. Al cabo de un lapso de tiempo que pareció eterno entre besos y caricias, Bokuto se animó a moverse en su interior primero lento y pausado, luego más velozmente. Las penetraciones se volvieron fuertes y constantes, la cama chirriando al compás de las embestidas sin que a ninguno le importara realmente el ruido que estaban haciendo.

De imprevisto, Akaashi volvió a sufrir un cambio de posición un tanto inesperado. Bokuto lo había literalmente rotado en su eje dejándolo boca abajo; Akaashi no pudo siquiera lograr apoyarse en sus codos cuando notó sus piernas siendo separadas ávidamente, el miembro del otro nuevamente penetrándolo bruscamente. Un gemido amplio y demasiado agudo salió de sus labios, su respiración entrecortada cuando las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y vehementes, su cuerpo desplazándose sobre la frazada sin poder evitarlo. Logró arrodillarse y apoyarse sobre sus codos como pudo, su frente aún adosada sobre el colchón, el sudor bañando su cuerpo, su rostro.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?¿Tan...tan débil eres…?

No iba a decir que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo de la cama para no caer cuando Bokuto lo sostuvo por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo _de verdad_. Mientras intentaba contener los gritos al mismo tiempo Akaashi procuraba no romperse la cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama que compartían, si es que aquel mueble resistía la fuerza que Bokuto estaba empleando sobre él.

— ¿Así, o un poco más?.— Bokuto estaba tan agitado como él, pero aún así se las ingenió para provocarlo. ¡¿Acaso podía ir con mayor fuerza?!

— Así...así está bien…

¿Aquella cosa lamentable era su voz? Había sonado demasiado alto, demasiado aguda y con un tinte de impaciencia y desesperación que lo habrían avergonzado de no ser porque Bokuto realmente se estaba ensañando con él, golpeando una y otra vez aquel punto dentro de su cuerpo que le producía un hormigueo tan placentero que incluso le hacía desear llorar.

No duró mucho tiempo más, acabando sobre la cama entre espasmos que lo hacían desplomarse sobre las frazadas. Bokuto siguió penetrándolo con la misma intensidad un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente también alcanzó el orgasmo, culminando en su interior.

Bokuto se hizo cargo de la situación porque Akaashi sencillamente no podía moverse, su cuerpo pesado y sus piernas aún temblando débilmente; los acomodó como pudo a ambos por debajo de las frazadas y sábanas pese a la queja de Akaashi por haber ensuciado todo, Bokuto restándole importancia. Cuando se sintió seguro y confortable por el calor de las ropas de cama y el aroma de Bokuto embargó sus fosas nasales, Akaashi se aproximó a él tímidamente, abrazándolo; logró que aquellos fuertes brazos lo rodearan y presionaran contra su torso desnudo, un beso depositándose sobre sus cabellos despeinados.

— Lamento haberte maltratado, Bokuto-san.— la risa del aludido no se hizo esperar, contagiándolo pese a sentir pena.— No sabía que...que te gustaba éste tipo de cosas.

— A mi tampoco, lo descubrí recién cuando te vi enojado. No estabas enojado en serio, ¿verdad?

El silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras Akaashi cerraba los ojos y la sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, su rostro pegado al pecho ajeno, suspirando. Bebería el café en unas horas, si es que lograba levantarse. Creía haber puesto el despertador antes de salir, esa misma tarde…

— ¿Akaashi? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?¿De verdad?¿Qué hice?

— Claro que no, Bokuto-san.

— Qué susto. Por un momento, pensé que te había fastidiado en serio que hubiésemos llegado tan tarde, ¿sabes? Deberíamos salir más seguido, hace mucho que no…

Mientras Bokuto parecía recuperar energías, Akaashi las perdía, su voz oyéndose cada vez más lejana, sirviendo como un relajante natural para terminar de caer dormido. El último pensamiento coherente que alcanzó a tener antes de ser vencido por el sueño, en realidad fue una pregunta.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría enojarse alguna vez con Bokuto? Él, al parecer, jamás.

* * *

**Bueno...xD**

**Quizás escriba algo más atrevido luego de esto,,,,,quizás, tal vez.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
